I cannot do this without you
by gleelover2007
Summary: Quinn wants Rachel's help in raising Beth when she decides to keep her.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn stared in horror at the stick in her hand indicating she was in fact pregnant; she tried not to cry as she threw it away and washed her hands. She reached blindly for the door knob as she opened the door and stepped out into her room, she crawled onto her bed and finally let the tears she had been holding in fall.

Quinn tried to hide her emotions as she searched for Puck in the crowded hallway Monday morning, she knew she had to tell someone and even though she hated him he was the father and she had to tell him the truth. She finally spotted him flirting with some freshman near her locker; she rolled her eyes as she walked over to them. "Leave," she ordered the girl who fled quickly.

Puck smirked as he licked his lips and eyed Quinn, "if you wanted another taste all you have to do is ask," he smirked.

Quinn curled her lip in disgust, "we need to talk," she said as she dragged him into an empty classroom.

"What about?" he asked as he took a seat at an empty desk.

Quinn started crying as she struggled to find the words.

Puck stood up and placed his hands on her arms, "what's wrong?"

Quinn wiped her eyes as she looked up, "I'm pregnant."

Puck's mouth dropped open and he felt like he had been punched on the gut as all the air left him, "oh my God," he whispered. "What are you going to do? I mean are you going to," he asked as he struggled to find words that were starting to fail him.

Quinn only cried harder, "I don't know what to do," she cried into her hands.

Puck wrapped her up in a tight hug as she cried into his shoulder. "Well whatever you decide I'm here for you."

Quinn wiped her eyes and gave him a tight smile, "thanks," she whispered.

He smiled and nodded.

"I have to tell Finn the truth though," Quinn said as she headed towards the door.

Puck nodded as he followed.

Quinn took a deep breath as she spotted Finn exiting the locker room, "Finn!" she called.

He smiled as he turned towards his girlfriend but it disappeared when he saw how upset she was, "what's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," Quinn said as she took his hand and led him into the choir room.

Finn sat down beside her as he waited for her to speak, "whatever it is just tell me," Finn said as he took Quinn's trembling hands.

"I'm pregnant," Quinn finally said, "and it's Pucks."

Finn laughed as he tried to wrap his mind around what his girlfriend just said, "You mean to tell me Puck is the father of your baby?"

Quinn nodded as tears fell from her eyes," I'm so sorry Finn, I was drunk and he was there, it just happened."

Finn pulled away as Quinn reached for him, "screw you!" he screamed. "How could you do this to me?"

Quinn cried harder, "Please Finn, I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you."

"I'm so done with you," he screamed as he kicked over the chair he was sitting in and stormed out of the room, right pass a shocked Rachel.

Rachel looked worried as she peered into the room to see a crying Quinn; she took a few timid steps before speaking, "Quinn?"

Quinn quickly wiped her eyes as she looked up and into the worried eyes of Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she turned over the chair Finn kicked and sat down.

Quinn nodded as she wiped her eyes and gave Rachel a small smile.

"I heard about well you know," Rachel said as she played with her fingers and avoided eye contact.

Quinn felt her heart drop; she knew Rachel wasn't very good at keeping secrets.

"I won't tell anyone," Rachel said as she finally looked up. "I know we aren't close, but I really care about you Quinn and I'm here for you if you need me."

Quinn's mouth dropped open at Rachel's words, "thank you," she finally whispered.

Rachel beamed as she took Quinn's hand, "I would like us to be friends if you want."

Quinn smiled as she looked down at her and Rachel's connected hands, "I would really like that."

Rachel beamed as she helped Quinn up and led her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck and Quinn were talking when Finn stormed into the choir room and hit Puck as hard as he could.

"Puck," Quinn yelled as she watched Finn and Puck began fighting.

Rachel pulled Quinn away as the fight grew worse.

Mike and Matt tried to break it up but Finn pushed then away as he continued punching Puck as hard as he could.

"What's going on?" Mr. Shue yelled as he and Emma burst into the room.

"Finn just burst into the room and started beating the crap out of Puck," Mike explained.

Shue went over towards the boys and with the help of Mike and Matt finally broke them part.

"What is going on here?" Shue asked as he pushed the boys away from each other.

"Finn has gone postal," Puck yelled as he wiped the blood from his lip.

Quinn handed Puck a tissue as she looked towards the angry and hurt eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

Finn shook with anger as he watched the exchanged, "Puck knocked up Quinn, that's what's wrong!" Finn shouted.

The glee club gasped as they all looked towards Quinn.

Quinn's mouth dropped opened as she glared at her ex-boyfriend, "how could you," she whispered.

"They were going to find out eventfully and besides you are the one who cheated," Finn said as he pointed towards her.

"What is the matter with you?" Rachel snapped as she glared at Finn.

Finn looked surprised, "how am I the bad guy here? She cheated on me and got pregnant, this is on her."

"I know she screwed up but this is a hard time for her and you just announced to everyone something she wanted to be secret," Rachel snapped.

Finn glanced once last time towards a hurt Quinn before turning around and storming out of the room.

"Glee is cancelled for today," Shue said as he and Emma ran after Finn.

The rest of the group minus Puck, Quinn and Rachel shuffled out of the room each one shooting Quinn a sad smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" Puck asked as he took a seat beside Quinn.

Quinn wiped away the tears as she looked towards him, "he deserves to be angry but I never thought he would sink so low."

"He's just upset, give him time," Puck told her as he rubbed her back.

Quinn gave him a small smile before he got up and left casting her once last look.

Rachel took his seat after he left and took Quinn's hand, "how are you really?"

Quinn cried as she squeezed her hand, "I'm embarrassed and hurt. I can't believe he told them."

Rachel nodded as she comforted the hurt girl next to her.

"Why are we all here and where is Quinn and Finn?" Santana asked annoyed as she took a seat next to Brittany in the auditorium.

"Look guys this is a really hard time for Quinn and I think she needs us now more than ever," Rachel said as she took a seat across from everyone.

"Rachel's right," Puck said as he stood up.

Rachel gave him a small smile.

"Why should we care, she has been awful to us," Mercedes said.

Rachel shot her a death glare which she cowered under before answering, "She has changed."

"Look me and Quinn made a mistake," Puck said as he addressed the group, "and now we are paying for it."

Rachel nodded, "I think we should all sing to Quinn and let her know we are here for her."

"Agreed," Puck said as he looked towards the others who seemed unsure.

"Come on guys," Rachel pleaded.

"I'm in," Santana said as she smiled at Puck and Rachel. "Quinn's my home girl and I love her even though she is going to turn into a fatty."

Rachel scoffed as she looked towards everybody else, they all nodded their heads yes.

Puck and Rachel beamed as they started throwing out song ideas.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked as Rachel and Puck led her into the auditorium.

"We wanted to show you that despite what is going on we are all here for you," Rachel answered as her and Puck went to the stage.

Tears fell from Quinn's eyes as she watched the glee club sing Keep Holding On, to her.

Finn stood in the doorway and watched as the glee club sang beautifully to Quinn and he felt like shit, he shouldn't have outed her like that he knew that, he was just hurt and he lashed out.

Quinn applauded as the group finished their number, "thank you guys that really meant a lot to me."

"We love you Quinn," Puck said as he jumped off the stage and wrapped her up in a tight hug which she eagerly returned.

"We will always be here for you," Rachel said as she also hugged Quinn.

Quinn beamed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Quinn?" Finn asked gently as he walked towards the group.

"Ugh want do you want soft serve," Santana snapped.

"San," Quinn said gently as she held her hand up towards her best friend.

Santana mumbled a quick sorry before taking a seat.

"I wanted to apologize," Finn said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Quinn nodded as she waited for him to continue.

"I should have never told anyone about your pregnancy and I'm sorry," he finished.

"I forgive you Finn," Quinn said as she hugged him tightly.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around then stepped away.

"I never meant to hurt you," Quinn whispered.

"Yeah well you did," Finn shot back as he turned and walked away.

Quinn slumped down as the tears fell from her eyes.

Rachel quickly ran over to her and held her as she cried.


End file.
